1. Field of the General Inventive Concept
The general inventive concept relates to a semiconductor device. More particularly, the general inventive concept relates to a method of fabricating a semiconductor device having an improved performance.
2. Description of the Related Art
There has been intensive research to increase an integration density of a semiconductor device and improve performance thereof, such as an operating speed and an operating electric current. For instance, in order to improve the performance of the semiconductor device, there have been suggested methods of inducing strain or stress to a transistor.